Hermione's Heartache
by Lela25
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been married for many years.. He and Hermione long for a child but Hermione can't seem to have children is something wrong.


Hermione's Heartache

By Lela

****

Disclaimer: I am not anyway associated with JK Rowling nor do I own the rights to Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.

I just enjoy writing as everyone else here does.

Hermione Granger sat on the windowsill on the 14th floor of the hotel room she stayed at while her husband Harry was out of the room on "business." She looked out the window towards the sky, that was covered with dark clouds. As she silently cried waiting, hoping he would be home soon.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had been married for 10 years. Knew each other for 20. They had hoped for many children Harry and Hermione were both big on family as neither of them have a very big family. But 10 years of marriage, no child has arrived or even been expected. Hermione worried something was wrong, maybe she wasn't intended to have children. Harry told her not to worry and that it could just be a phase. But 5 years after marriage Harry was having his doubts.

A month ago Harry, finally woke up one day and left early that morning for a brief walk around the Neighborhood…

Godric's Hollow a place Harry heard of as a child his parents lived here. And now he lived here with his wife, He went over to the tree he sat at to think about Hermione, and as he sat there he felt a tear roll down his cheek. A Child is something Harry always wanted. Since the day he said, "I do" and looked deep in her eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips and looked in her eyes.. And said, "I love you Hermione" Hermonie and Harry went to every doctor in London they could think of, and none of them was of any help. Harry had decided on one other person to whom probably knew the reason to why Hermione, couldn't have children.. Albus Dumbledore. Harry decided to talk to him as soon as possible.

So here is how we ended up with Hermione sitting on the window sill. Harry hadn't told her what they were doing here. He was always suprising her and showering her with gifts. But something didn't seem right about this trip he was hardly ever with her and when he came home he was always tired. "No, Its my imagination," she thought to herself. Finally Harry came home Hermione welcomed him and gave her husband a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. She asked him what he was doing and he told her business as usual. She wasn't too happy with his answer, but left it alone and didn't say another word.

Hermione that night laid in bed while Harry slept next to her fast asleep. She had all sorts of thoughts run through her mind. She was waiting for this day. She knew Harry was seeing someone else. And she knew she was right, A woman knows these things. She gazed out the window towards the sky at the full moon. She looked over the fields of grassy covered hills, that gave a crystal looking scene. She slowly closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep thinking she had to leave Harry.

Harry laid down next to Hermione he told her goodnight and kissed her lips. She seemed distant he thought to himself. But Harry didn't fall asleep, he laid awake listening to Hermione. He had done this a million times before, the sound of her moving, the way her hair fell, the way she breathed. Harry loved everything about Hermione, and he knew what was wrong, with her. Hermione has lost her trust in him. He is always gone, and he needs to tell her where has been. The had already been here for 2 weeks and Hermione still has yet to know. Harry couldn't tell her though Dumbledore told him not too, he was not to mention anything to her for 3 weeks well Harry had one week to go and hopefully she will not walk out on him. He finally fell asleep looking a painting on a wall.

"Harry, I am sorry but Hermione can not have children," came the soft spoken voice of Dumbledore.

Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes.

He quietly said, "No it is not true, why is she being punished for?"

"It is not her that is being punished, she can have the children. It is you that can not have them"

"What do you mean I can't."

"No Harry, you can not have children"

Harry walked over to the couch and threw himself on it, he thought to himself what am I gonna tell Hermione. Will she still love me, Will she leave me, Will she cheat on me and find someone else to have a child with. As he thought theses thoughts tears rolled down his eyes. He slowly looked up at Dumbledore who was looking down at him. The hatred he had for Dumbledore returned from when it was his 5th year at Hogwarts.

He slowly asked, "How long have you know?"

Dumbledore sighed, "All your life.."

Harry was silent and started to yell, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL MY LIFE"

"I GO TO SCHOOL YOU KNEW ONE DAY I WOULD PROBLEY GET MARRIED AND WANT CHILDREN OF MY OWN!! AND YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME I COULDN'T BARE A CHILD!"

"Now Harry, calm yourself, I only did what I was told"

"WHAT YOU WERE TOLD?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?

The tempture was now rising in Harry's face, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore, right at his heart.

"You did this me!" He screamed in Dumbledores face.

"You had me run around in circles trying to find the best damn doctor in all of England and in the World. When you knew the whole time Hermione couldn't have children. All because of me.


End file.
